


Amorem Vincit

by Angelziall



Category: One Direction, Ziall - Fandom, ziallsters
Genre: AU, M/M, angel au, lilo is only mentioned tho, ziall, ziall!angel, ziall!angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelziall/pseuds/Angelziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love conquers.<br/>That is what Zayn believe and when Zayn gets send to earth at the age of 6, to protect someone. He doesn't know who and he'll first meet the person many years later.<br/>Or the one where Zayn and Niall used to play together as kids and run into each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorem Vincit

**Author's Note:**

> ((ANGEL AU'S ARE THE BEST SO I DECIDED TO WRITE ONE MYSELF. I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT))

At the age of five Zayn had a best friend named Niall. They had known each other from birth so it was naturally for them to be best friends.

  
That was also why none of them understood why they was being sent to earth to protect someone else, when they protected each other. And why did they absolutely need to leave their home in Heaven? And why couldn't Zayn and Niall keep their wings and halo's? And why couldn't they keep playing in the shadow of the old and almost gray tree in the Big Garden?

  
Zayn asked his parents the day before he was sent away to Earth. “Because you were always meant to be something more than just an angel. Maybe you'll see your mother and I again but you'll defiantly meet Niall in the future again. I cannot promise you when you will, but faith will lead you two together again.” was his father’s answer “Friendships like yours aren’t ignored.”

  
Zayn cried a lot that night, because which five year old would want to leave their parents? In the night Zayn turned 6 and when he woke up that morning after a long night of restless sleep, he didn't know where he was.

  
When he still was in Heaven, he had been told that he could never tell anyone about his identity. Zayn was very confused but as he grew used to the thought of his new home, he complied and understood that it was important nobody knew that he came from the wonderful place, Heaven. People would simply think that he was nuts.

  
Zayn's parents on earth was caring, sweet and reminded him a lot of his parents at home. That summer started Zayn in school but since he wasn't the best soccer player, he sat at his table and drew colorful paintings of what he remembered from Heaven. The big old gray tree Niall and he had played under. The apple tree Niall and him stole apples from, and how they always ended up running away from the old man with the white beard who lived in the big house. The amazing sunsets, which he loved to watch through his window with Niall. And lastly, he remembered Niall. He thought a lot about him when he was clutching his teddy bear late at night, when he couldn’t sleep.

  
At the young age of 10 Zayn decided that he was gay, and when he went home to his parents that afternoon, they had laughed it off. Their little boy was only 10 years old and he couldn't know anything about love yet. But Zayn knew enough. He knew that Niall (who he hadn’t seen in 4 years) was the love of his life.

  
Years passed by and suddenly Zayn was a young man. At the age of 18 he met the loud and outgoing Louis. And in that moment Zayn laid his eyes on him, he knew that Louis was the one, he was sent on Earth to protect. But Zayn missed Niall. Oh how he missed him, and sometimes he didn't know how not to miss him, so he let his rage out on his wrists and suddenly he wasn't only an artist on his canvas’ but also on his own body.

  
Louis and him became friends and suddenly all of the memories with Niall was washed away, and replaced with new ones including Louis and their other friend Liam. The three of them were attached to each other by hip and when they all graduated, they promised each other that they would keep in contact. And in fact they did.

  
Zayn was always in the background of Louis' life. He didn’t know how it happened, but when they both had turned 25 they were engaged, and Liam was all head over heels over a guy he had met.

  
Zayn was happy for Liam and Liam was happy for Zayn and Louis. In the end, Zayn ended up almost begging to meet the special guy Liam always was rambling about, and oh Zayn did meet the guy Liam was rambling about, but not the way he hoped he would.

  
Zayn walked into the tattoo parlor that he had worked in the last 4 years. He sighed as he turned the lights on, yet he couldn’t resist to check his phone to see if Louis had written a good morning.

  
The day went on slowly with a few customers, and when the doorbell rang for the fourth time that day, Zayn looked lazily up from his sketchpad to see who walked into his parlor.

  
It was a rather nice looking young man about Zayn's age with brown roots and golden ends in his hair. He wasn't one if the tallest human beings but he wasn't exactly small with the perfectly broad shoulders. If Zayn could say so (and he could as long as Louis didn’t hear him) the lad was a unbelievable beautiful man.

  
The man's eyes were blue like the color the sky was in Heaven, when he scanned the shop, but in the moment his eyes landed on Zayn they became almost adoring. Zayn felt like he couldn’t breathe, and if Zayn could’ve said anything, he would’ve said the man looked like an angel.

  
But Zayn didn’t say anything at first. He was sure, that he knew the man from somewhere, but he couldn't quite say where from. Zayn shrugged it off and asked politely.

  
“Hello I’m Zayn. What can I help you with?” The lad didn't do anything but stare at him, and Zayn hummed a tune before asking the same question again.

  
The man shrugged his shoulders and said smoothly “I would like to get a tattoo.”, and Zayn could swear that in that moment he could hear angels sing. He couldn’t help but stare at lad, because he wasn’t just beautiful he was breathtaking.

  
Zayn hummed a tune again to get himself on right thoughts. 'Are you thinking of anything? I have a lot of designs I can show you if you want too.'

  
“I was thinking...”, and then the lad began talking about how he wanted a big tattoo of two wings on his chest.

  
As the man talked, Zayn started to see a design in his head. It would take a long time to tattoo the boy because of the size of the tattoo. He also noticed that the man had a slightly Irish accent.

  
'I'm sorry to say this, but I’ll have to tattoo you tomorrow, and then draw a quick sketch now, so I can get an idea of what you want.”, Zayn told him and started sketching. He drew the form of the wings first, and then added some small details. The boy looked at Zayn’s hands and nodded once in a while when he agreed to the sketches Zayn made.

  
The handsome man told Zayn that he would come the next day, when Zayn would’ve finished the design of the tattoo, and it was first when the lad was out of the tattoo parlor that Zayn realized that he never got his name.

  
Zayn entered the shop the next morning with his heart beating hard against his chest, and he didn’t even get to wait 10 minutes, before the man from the day before had shown up. Zayn had sat up the whole night to finish the design of the tattoo and he had never made a tattoo before, that had taken this much effort. He kept seeing small flaws that he just needed to make perfect before he could go to sleep.

**************

  
The doorbell rang like the day before, and the man entered. Zayn could’ve swore that he looked better today than he did yesterday, but he quickly started shuffling with some papers.

  
“Hi.”, he mumbled and he could feel his cheeks go pink. In that moment, he was glad for his exotic skin color. Maybe the man didn’t see his cheeks flush pink. “Do you want to see the sketch I made?”

  
The man nodded and Zayn couldn’t help but feel guilty for his stomach doing those backflips. He was an engaged man and this was wrong. He had to keep this professional and forget about this man afterwards.

  
Zayn once again remembered that he didn’t catch the lads name yesterday. “Hey, I don’t remember I ever got your name yesterday.” he said and gave him a little smile.

  
The man came closer so he could see the drawing Zayn had made. “Niall. Niall is my name.”

  
Zayn’s head jerked towards him- Niall. “Is there anything wrong?” laughed Niall (Zayn could clearly hear angels sing, and he felt like someone strangled him). “No! No not at all! What do you think?” Zayn answered and changed the subject. Niall wasn’t a very common name in the part of London he lived in, so the name brought some hard feelings.

  
“I absolutely love it, Zayn. You are very talented.” Niall stated with his accent full on.

  
“Thank you.” He cleared his throat. “Shall we get started?”

  
“We shall.” Niall laughed and took his white t shirt off, and Zayn almost fainted because he even looked like an angel under the clothes. He sat down and Zayn gently pushed him so he was laying on his back.

  
“So Niall, tell me. Is this your first tattoo?” Zayn asked as he had disinfected his chest and now held the needle close to the boy. He took a look up at Niall’s eyes and they were shining. Zayn couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Don’t worry. It isn’t really that bad but I can turn on some music if you’d like it better that way?”

  
Niall stiffly nodded, and Zayn chuckled under his breath as he stood up from the chair to turn on the radio.

  
“I’m gonna start now. You can always just tell me to stop if you’ll need a break.”

  
Niall nodded stiffly once again and Zayn hummed to the song that was playing in the radio. “Are you from around here, Niall?”

  
“No. I’ve actually just moved here with my boyfriend.” Niall answered while looking at the ceiling. “We felt like moving together since I’m not from around here. Ireland actually, if you hadn’t noticed.” He continued to ramble. “Yeah I noticed that.” Zayn laughed.

  
“But hey you’re not one to talk. You have an awful accent too! Where yah from?” “Bradford. ‘S ‘bout an hour or two in car from here.” Niall smiled at that. “I see. When did yah move to London?”

  
“I’ve been living here for about six years now, I’ll guess. But I moved in with my boyfriend two years ago in this part of the town.” Zayn smiled lightly at that. Louis had been bragging him about moving out of his shitty ass excuse for an apartment and move in with him for so long, that Zayn couldn’t even remember. But now they lived together and it was better than they both could’ve wished for.

  
Niall nodded thoughtfully, and Zayn went silent so he could tattoo. After a while, Niall came with a strangled sound. “God it hurts like a pain in the arse.”

  
“Yeah, it does. You wanna have a break? I don’t have any other customers today, so you can take your time.” Zayn answered him. Niall nodded and Zayn removed the needle from his chest. He swept a wet towel over the tattoo to remove the excess ink. “Take a look in the mirror, man, and if you want something changed, we could still do it.” Zayn said and Niall stood up and took a look in the mirror.

  
“Nah man, it looks great! ‘S exactly how I imagined it!” Niall smiled. Zayn nodded and went over to the mirror to stand behind him. “It does look good.” He agreed.

  
Niall turned around so he was facing him. Zayn took a moment to admire his blue eyes. It could’ve been the ocean he looked at until he noticed some small yellow dots in them. There was something very familiar over them, but it couldn’t be the Niall that Zayn used his first six years of his life to play with. It didn’t make any sense.

  
“Are you aware of who I am?” Niall asked with a quiet voice.  
“I have an idea.” Mumbled Zayn and looked down at Niall’s chest where a half tattoo was tattooed. (Zayn maybe took a quick look at his nipples, but only a quick one)

  
“Then give me a hug, bro. I’ve missed you.” Niall laughed and Zayn couldn’t believe his own ears because yes, it was actually angels singing. He smiled so big that his whole face hurt as he pulled Niall into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

  
“I’ve missed you too, Niall. So much.”


End file.
